total_tabletopfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2, Session 0, Episode 5
'SESSION 5' * Joo’nem waits outside and sets up a hunting trap and a fire for a possible ambush * Inside, Guer, Treble, XIII and Devis are figuring out how to get these two heavy chests out ** Treble tells a few guys to that the ‘Boss’ wants these chests moved. ''' ** '''Rolls a Nat20 on persuasion, and gets the help he needs ** Casts Animal Friendship on one of the wolfs *** Michaeljay Wolf ** Makes friends; suppressing the urge to hiss at the wolf * They make their way out and run into a couple bandits in the corridor ** They ask: Where the fuck are you going? *** Treble: Boss says we need to move these for a potential buyer *** Rolls a -8 on History to come up with something clever *** Turns out they were talking to ‘The Boss’ *** Guer tries to intimidate one of the guys **** Uses inspiration then rolls a Nat20 and a 4 from guidance *** 2nd in command backs off ** The guy says: I’m the leader, these are imposters! ** XIII leaps out of the backpack *** Level 2 - does 20 damage and kills the boss in 1 turn ** Devis casts Calm Emotions with a clutch spell selection ** Guer disguises himself as the leader and they get the rest of the bandits to bring the chests out * Joo’nem sees bandits walking out of the cave with XIII in the front and a passive wolf following * XIII introduces disguised ‘Boss’, saying he just got done taking a Guer to let Joo’nem know what’s up ** Joo’nem wonders if they should go * 10 solid minutes of figuring out how to transport these chests and/or the items inside * They open the chests to find very large Urns...nearly the size of Treble and Devis ** Joo’nem will carry an urn, the others will attach sticks to the last chest and hoist them up to carry. ** As Joo’nem grabs an urn it begins to pulse with blue magical energy along the coy fish etchings ** Guer grabs a second urn and the same magical blue radiance kicks off ** The other 3 will work with transporting the second chest * The plan is to go back to the mountain pass to find Slippery Steve and maybe get some transport help * As they depart, Joo’nem remembers he left a hidden hunting trap near the entrance to the bandit hideout… * Guer casts Identify on his urn ** It is from the Transmutation school ** The information of this urn eludes his magical capeabilities * Return to the mountain pass to find Slippery Steve ** There are crawl marks in the snow ** Joo’nem catches his scent and they make their way down to the river bank ** They find steve...Laying in a pool of his own vomit… ** Joo’nem learns that the others used the same sap to poison the bandits in the hideout ** Joo’nem suggests a burial ** XIII says some ‘words’ for Steve * Return to Lylash’s house ** As we return, the door is busted in and drag marks out of the front ** Joo’nem sees in the window that Drandolyn is missing ** There was a feather left by Cain *** Joo’nem picks it up with his trunk (Dumbo!) ** Treble jumps on Michaeljay Wolf as a mount *** Nat1 and he hurts the wolf. Michaeljay Wolf bits treble *** Joo’nem puts him down * The Menagerie decides on their next action ** Hide the Urns and go find someone that may have seen what happened? ** There is eerily no one around * Guer rolls a Nat20 for History (35) on the urns ** Coy fish have a lot of lore associated with Ancient Magic ** Blue glow =/ Revenant is blue ** Water etchings may relate to some liquid ** Haven’t seen pine needles before (they are on the urn) * We decide to open one of the expended Urns ** Everyone backs up ** Juju can’t open it. It’s magically sealed ** Juju then hits it with his mace and it recoils right back into his face * We then decide to touch the other Urns ** Joo’nem didn’t activate the 2nd urn ** He throws it at Devis who dodges ** XIII grabs it and it does the same glowing expenditure ** Wobbles tries, but it doesn’t react *** X''' ** '''Devis and Treble try to do Boulder-Parchment-Shears, but can’t figure out the timing *** Joo’nem gets frustrated and just touches the Urn to Treble * Nothing different happens after the fourth touches an urn * They hide the urns in Lylesh’s house and start on their way to the Mystic Satchel * On the way, they hear some whistling and see someone in a ‘tree-house’ ** We meet Puck a tinkerer ** And Butterbutt the bird ** This is Treble’s Uncle Puck! ** Puck uses his ‘cane’ as a pipe and offers it to Treble *** Treble fakes a puff and Prestidigitates some smoke *** Joo’nem, being polite takes as big a puff as the others **** Rolls a 17 CON saving throw **** Gets reeeealy high *** XIII passes on the smoke and passes it to Guer *** Wobbles takes a hit first *** Guer takes a big rip **** Rolls a 4 CON saving throw **** Begins drooling and passes out **** Even in a session without combat, Guer still gets knocked out *** Wobbles is walking to the edge as a ‘flying squirrel’ and jumps *** Joo’nem jumps after him and lands on him...believing him to have flown off ** Puck asks if we have met the ‘Mayor’ yet ...Cain *** He made an announcement to everyone to abandon the village *** Puck hid out in a hidden compartment in the tree ** Puck and Treble catch up ** Devis begins to explain what the Menagerie has been up to ** Puck noticed Lylesh go North quickly, alone. *** She may not know about Drandolyn yet ** Treble doesn’t want Uncle Puck to get involved in this trouble ** Uncle Puck gives Treble a Sending Stone ** Devis then takes a hit of the pipe *** Rolls 10 CON save *** Starts getting paranoid *** Screams at Guer: “They’re coming!” and Guer gives him a Bugbear hug ** Joo’nem goes for a Nature walk over one of the rope bridges. *** Rolls a Nat20 to not break the bridge * Long Rest & wake at 10:00 at night * During the rest, Puck went and put the Urns in the tree * Joo’nem was worried about the torches Uncle Puck lit ** Treble suggested: I could..Snufflethemup I guess * Uncle Buck offered Joo’nem some of his ‘spice’ and his pipe ** Guer suggested cutting the spice with some tobacco ** Juju was worried that this may be illegal *** XIII reminded him of it’s natural abundance * The Menagerie decided to go check the Magic Satchel ** The shop is ransacked and barren * The next task is to go to the Goddess’ Tears Waterfall